Red on My Hands
by duaedenateist
Summary: He got inside the kitchen and saw Felicity sitting on the ground covered in red... "No, this is.. this is not my blood."


Polyvore link is on my profile as always and you're getting this story later because stupid site literally didn't show me the captcha code no matter how many times I reloaded it, it doesn't let me put direct links either. I swear to god if there weren't a few people here who kept reading every story I write I wouldn't even bother with this.

* * *

Felicity crawled across the room to reach her phone. She took a hold of it with shaking hands and through the blurriness of her eyes she could see the red stains on her screen, blood ran down her wrists to reach her elbows. She hit 1 and slowly put the phone in her ear, it caused an unwelcome friction on her earrings and made scrape sounds, Oliver answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, Felicity," His voice was a pushed happy, she could recognize it. She wanted comment on it, his voice making her forget anything that surrounded her.

"Oliv- Oliver," She stuttered between her sharp, short, trembling inhales.

"Felicity," His voice had an urgency now, "Where are you?"

"H...Home." She almost spat the word, it took almost everything she had to say it.

"I'm coming over. Do not move," He ordered and Felicity almost shut the phone but his voice stopped her, "Are you.. You're not in danger, right?"

Tears started to run down her face and his voice pressed, "Right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not."

She heard the sound of engine and he shut the phone. Felicity let the phone fall from her hands, it landed on her lap with a thud and her hands covered her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Felicity lost track of time, her stomach felt like it was in her mouth as she smelled the blood on her palms and fingers, she had drops of it in her glasses and she could not get herself to move, to get up, to make it better.

She jumped with the sound of the door opening, Oliver had a key, she had given it to him in case of the emergencies and he had morals enough to only use it under those circumstances.

He got inside the kitchen and saw Felicity sitting on the ground covered in red.

He rushed to her side, kneeling next to her and cupping her face, "Are you hurt?"

"No, this is.. this is not my blood."

"Cedric?"

Felicity nodded and Oliver picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom and placing her inside the bath tub. She was still trembling and shedding tears, she didn't try to wipe them off her face, she didn't try to blink her eyes to see clearly she just let it happen.

He reached and opened the water, taking the shower head, he removed her glasses and let the water pour down her head. His free hand came up to wash her hair, his thumb rubbed away the stains from her face, lingering on her lips and scraping off a dried bead. She calmed down enough to look him in the eye, she stopped shaking, tears dried and Oliver reached to her waist, lifting her up to a standing position.

He placed the shower head in its place and Felicity started to take off her wet date clothes. Her light lilac dress was covered in splashes of red stains and she tried not to look down as she unzipped it on the front, and let it fall to her feet. Her legs had scratches and, moon shaped bruises was starting form at the back of her thighs. Oliver took off his shoes and got inside the bath, crouching in front of her and unfastening the straps of her shoes, she held on to his shoulders as she stepped out of them.

When she looked down at him she saw the tub covered in red, her throat crowded with feelings but his hands on her legs, slowly rubbing the loofah to her body kept her calm enough to reach for the shampoo and rub her throbbing hands on her hair. It was a blond mess, her scalp hurt, she couldn't imagine brushing it on the foreseeable future, she felt his hands move to her upper body as he kept cleaning, no judgement passing, no expression on his face.

She rinsed her hair and foam ran down her body, she rubbed under her eyes knowing that her make up would be running down too and forming a black circle around her eyes. She shut the water and he helped her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and using it to pull her to himself.

"We're getting out of this, you know that right?"

"How?" She looked up at him with desperation clear in her eyes.

"You are not going to jail Felicity, I won't let that happen, ever."

"But I killed him," She whispered in shame.

"I don't know what happened, I'll never know if you don't tell me. But I know you didn't just decide to kill him, I know it."

Felicity let her head fall on his chest, he was right of course but it didn't make her feel less bad. He cupped her cheek and raised her head, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"We're cleaning up, first. Then we'll talk about this, alright?"

She nodded silently.

"Go, put on some new clothes, I'll come back to wear mine, just stay in the room and try to reach Diggle, alright?"

She nodded again and Oliver led her to her room, after that he went over to the dead body in the kitchen, he had a knife fixed on his heart, it was a clean cut, from the angleit stood, Felicity had probably thrown herself to him and pushed it as far as it went. He dragged the body over to the rug and rolled it up. He reached under the sink and got the bucket and detergent, starting to clean the floor and anywhere that blood could've splashed.

In less than five minutes he was done with the kitchen, he had cleaned the bucket and placed it where it belong, only taking the stained washcloth and the dead body with him. He placed the dead man next to the door and went over to Felicity, he found her in the bathroom, cleaning.

"I couldn't reach Digg, he said don't disturb unless emergency, he's probably with Lyla, so you know."

He was about to let her know this situation was an emergency but he decided against it, if she thought it wasn't then it was better just leave it like that. She had thoroughly cleaned her bathroom, there wasn't anything red except her tooth brush and she had a bag filled with her still wet clothing and anything bloody. Oliver placed the washcloth in it too and took her hand, dragging her to the bed room where his spare clothing was, but to be fair they all had clothing of each other in their houses in case of an emergency.

She grabbed his shoes from the ground before following him to the room and watching him change nonchalantly. He put on a black v-neck top and washed jeans, Felicity was wearing jeans too, with a hoodie and a tank top. She had put on a watch which wasn't very usual for her.

"You phone?"

"Kitchen, I guess."

Oliver frowned, he had cleaned kitchen and hadn't seen her phone, he went to the room and found it next to the stove, she must've placed it there somehow cause he hadn't. He took and cleaned the screen and the sides, it had Felicity's finger prints outlined, but instead of ink it was blood. The damn had bled a big amount apparently, he hadn't seen that much red together in a long, long time.

Felicity was standing before the threshold, gripping the duffel bag tightly. He went over to her and handed her the phone, grabbing her arm and moving to the door.

"I'll take the rug, go straight to the car, I came with the SUV. Don't look around just march over there and get in, understand?"

She nodded, eyes closing in assurance. They left the apartment in a hurry and Oliver reached to his pocket to unlock the car that was parked on the street. She got in as he had told and he threw the rug to the back seat, closing the door he got on and started to drive to the Verdant, taking the back streets and avoiding the cops.

He turned to Felicity as he drove in an acceptable speed that wouldn't get them into trouble, "What happened?"

She stood silent for a moment, then turned to him with an expression of steel he knew all to well after all those years.

"We went back to my house, date went well so I let him walk me to my door, uhm, he kissed me and I pulled back so he told me it was okay and took a step back. When I opened the door he pushed me inside, I, I fell on my knees and my phone just flew off but uh, I turned back to punch him in the groin. he fell on his knees in front of me and I had an opening so I ran to the kitchen my phone was in the hall, I tried to grab it but he caught me. I barely made it to the kitchen for a knife, I was on my knees he kept pulling my hair down and I was trying to reach to the counter. I knocked the knives down, one fell to the ground but I couldn't reach it so I threw a kick to the back, I don't know if I hit him or he just pulled back to avoid it, it was, it was I don't remember much after I just reached the knife, ended up on him and just..." She took a few shaky breaths, her hand going to her forehead and massaging.

"My phone was in the kitchen, the entrance of the kitchen so I just dialed you, short cut, you know, uhm, I.." She looked up at him but his face gave nothing away, "I killed him."

"Good." He said, one word, confident and curt.

"What?" She screeched.

"I'm glad you killed him. Because surely he would kill you, if not he would," He took a harsh breath and ran his fingers roughly on his mouth, "he would rape you. And maybe he would rape someone else before I caught him. And when I caught him, when we caught him, everyone, everyone in that lair, Roy, Diggle, me, you would see a side of us you never have seen."

He looked at her wide eyes and agape mouth, "So I'm glad you killed him. You might not be, but at least don't feel bad because of it."

Felicity looked out of the window, her face was contorted in disgust and she let out a breath Oliver didn't know which emotion it meant.

"How do we do this?"

"I don't know, you're the brains behind this," Oliver said, in a matter of fact tone, "But if you don't have a plan, I'm pretty sure we can come up with something."

Felicity thought hard for a few minutes, "There's no possible scenario that doesn't put me in risk, which means they'll investigate me and that will lead to Arrow no matter how much we hide it."

"So?" Oliver looked at her, he hadn't come with an acceptable scenario either but if Felicity didn't have a way out, he didn't know how he could find one.

"We'll go to Waller."

"Waller?"

"Yes, Waller." She said with determination, something was in her mind but Oliver couldn't wrap his head around it.

"You know, Waller doesn't just, do favors, right?"

"I know," She answered nonchalantly.

"Felicity, what are you up to?"

"I have to sell some schematics and programs to Waller, not much, don't worry."

He parked at the back of the Verdant and they got out, Oliver silently followed her inside, she went straight to her computers and pulled up a screen he had no idea what it was about.

In a few seconds, Waller's face was on the screen and Oliver was pulling a chair next to her.

"Hello, Miss Smoak." Waller greeted.

"Hi, I need your help." Felicity replied without missing a beat, her rambles seemed so far away.

"In exchange of?"

"My last version of the face recognition design you had requested."

"How may I be help?"

Felicity sighed and looked at her, "I need Cedric Hilderman taken care of."

"I'll be on it."

"No, he's already dead."

Waller raised her brow, "We should discuss the matter face to face, I'm taking you are in the basement of the night club, Verdant."

"Yes."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Felicity nodded and Waller ended the call, leaving Felicity to face Oliver.

"What facial recognition?"

"I designed a new program, Waller wanted it, I said no."

"When did this all happen?"

"Here and there you know."

"Felicity," He growled and turned her chair to face him.

"I pulled up the database of all the camera footage in Starling, you know to keep it under hand, it took like two weeks. Then I started on the schematics so," Felicity saw the almost lost look in Oliver's eyes, she sighed, "Yada yada yada, you select a group of people and it finds the places that they have all been."

"Isn't that pretty, I don't know, general?"

"No, take drug dealers for instance, you take a few Vertigo addicts, run the search and boom, the latest Vertigo hot spot. It's useful for Waller cause she'll just pull the records for the place she wants and she'll spot the base of the terrorists or maybe if she knows the place she'll just have the IDs of the people who go there."

"That is brilliant, when did you do that?"

"Patrol nights and board meetings, doesn't take that long. I mean pulling the footage does but the designing is pretty basic."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Felicity copied the program to a flash disk before they heard the heels clicking on the stairs, Waller was walking down in her suit and neatly made up-do. She went straight towards Oliver and Felicity and raised her hand to keep them in their seats while she pulled a chair for herself and sat across them.

"Miss Smoak, I take that you were in trouble. May I ask about the incident, something I should be aware of before taking this over?" She talked directly to Felicity, looking at her.

"Cedric Hilderman, we went for a date, very public place and security cameras of course. We used his car, he brought me home, attacked me, I stabbed him in my kitchen. He's the owner of the club Sienna, very known place like himself."

Waller seemed to think for a short moment, "And you schematics?"

"All ready with the database of Starling, you can pull up another location by connecting to a different server."

Waller nodded and opened her hand, Felicity placed the disk to her palm and the woman smiled contently, "I take the body is in the SUV, you'll get your car back in two days time, try not to tell about this to anyone who isn't a part of your team." She said easily, Felicity stood up with the woman and Waller stretched her hand, Felicity shook it.

"Pleasure to do business with you Miss Smoak, try not hack in to my servers sporadically."

Felicity nodded, "Will do, thank you."

Waller nodded in return and glanced at Oliver, moving past him she took the stairs and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Alright guys, I want to write a series of drabbles but I'm not really sure, so let me know if I should turn this into a series of drabbles, would you read it, I don't know. My schedule is crazy so I would upload in the weekends, 2-3 story at a time. I don't know, we'll see.


End file.
